Kittypets
This is where you get to roleplay a kittypet! They are usually friendly and chubby. Here there are no Leaders, no Deputies, no Warriors, and no Apprentices. Welcome and have a fun time! Archives Archives: [ [1 ]] Kittypets: *'Shelly' - gorgeous, sleek furred, blue-silver tabby she-cat with keen, blue-green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *''Leopard'' - sleek tabby she-cat with a short tail and green eyes. Rped by: Cindzer * Max - tanish-gray tabby tom cat with a target symbol on his head and bright yellow eyes. Rper:Cindz *'Snowy': a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Cookie': (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Flame': white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Taima': A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *'Lily': a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Echo': A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with Lilac. Roleplayed by: Rowan *'Emerald ': A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *'Faith': A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Jackpot - '''a handsom black tom with white patches and blue eyes. Stormeh *'Shine - a beautiful, plump grey and white tabby she-cat. Roleplayer: Stormeh *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Bloodstar18 *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ember *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble : a handsome golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Silverwhisker *Rose : A pretty and sleek pale ginger she-cat with amazing amber eyes. She travels with her brother '''Pine in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Pine ': A muscular and handsome brown and ginger tom with blue eyes. Travels with his sister Rose in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Luna': Stunning, silver she-cat with dazzling, blue eyes that reflect the moon. She has an odd obseesion with life outside of the backyard fence. *'Feathers': and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. lives with a grown, male twoleg named Max. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 *'Bear': dark gray tom with blue eyes that match his collar. roleplayed by: Spotz *'Sapphire': a white she-cat with ginger splotches, a gray right ear, and green eyes. Roleplayed by: ~Leafy~ *'Posiden '- blue gray tom with glossy blue-green eyes. He's the son of Shelly. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Drizzle '- pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer : Silverwhisker *'Autumn '- orange and white mottled tabby she-cat. Daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer: Feathernose *'Lilac '- lilac point she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Timcanpy '- a gray, mottled tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is Silverwhisker's Kittypet. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Tanner' - a plump, tortoishell she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes, who is afriaid to go outside. She is Rowan's real-life cat. Roleplayer: Rowan *'Cloudlove -' a beautiful, glossy lon fured white she-cat with a black patch on her head and ear, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormstar *'Rocky' - a white-and-black tom Roleplayed by: Ember *'Sylvester' - a black-and-white she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember *'Snook' - large, ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *'Sage' - gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by: Duck *'Cally' - Small, calico she-cat with deep, sparkling, forest-green eyes. Roleplayed by: Mossnose *'Ray' - absolutely huge, pale tortoiseshell tom, with striking blue eyes, and a blue collar with a silver bell. Roleplayed by: Firnen *'Smokey '- grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Ember *'Spider '- a fluffy black she-cat with white patches on her back. Roleplayed by: Snoweh '' *'Joy' - black she-cat with one blue eye. Roleplayed by : Ash *'Fiske' - Brown dappled she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by : Ash *'Sunny '- Ginger she-cat with a bulging belly, probably expecting kits, and large amber eyes. Rped by Crys *'Berry' - a extremly fluffy, round, berry-looking, muscular creamy colored tom with little berry sized dark blue-gray speckles, a round, very puffy creamy bob tail, a cherry red nose, large, rounded ears, and intense amber eyes. Roleplayer: Stoem *'Molly' - White she-cat with brown spots. She has yellow eyes, and a black tail-tip. Rper: Brightheart *'Jasper' - Black tom with white muzzle, feet, and belly. Has blue eyes. Rper: Brightheart *'Poof' - Fat brown tabby tom with a dash on his forehead. Roleplayed by: Lilyflower *'Erik' - Ashy blonde colored tom with shimmering hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Moss *'Apple'- sleek, short-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes. She wears a light blue collar, with no bell. ''Roleplayed by: Fern *'Lilly' - sleek siamese she-cat with silvery blue eyes. She wears a fake diamond collar. Roleplayer: Raven *'Calvin' - siamese tom kitten with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Raven *'Hobbs' - brown tabby tomkitten with brown eyes. Roleplayer: Raven *'Mittens' - striking, under-sized, young lilac point she-cat with fuzzy, soft, lavender paws. Roleplayer: Whiskers Roleplay Apple laid down on her new Twoleg's couch. She purred as the Twoleg kit stroked her chin. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 18:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Beignet sat on the fence with Ray. "Ray. Am I liked?" He mewed quietly. "Of course!" Ray scoffed. Ray looked in the neighbor's window. He saw Apple on the couch with her Housefolk's kits. "Hey, Apple! Come outside!" He called. Beignet bristled. "She won't like me at all. Everyone hates me..." He muttered. "Stop it, you." Ray purred.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 00:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Max got up feeling hungry. He looked in his bowl, it was empty. He looked to his neighbor. "Hi Beignet!" He meowed loudly. ''Cinder'' ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Beignet looked up as his named was called. He saw Max looking at him and turned away sharply. "What do I do, Ray?" He mewed. "Oh, I dunno... you could try being friendly?" He smirked.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 20:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Max calmly waited for a reply. [[User_Talk:.Cinderflight|''Cinder]] ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Cloudlove looked from her den, her eyes wide with wonder. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Timcanpy sighed sadly.----Lilac yawned, and tried to find Echo.Silverstar RowanXCody! 02:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Max sighed. "I'm never gonna get friends around here… they all know each other and I dont know a soul!" He growled. [[User_Talk:.Cinderflight|''Cinder]] ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Drizzle yawned, her eyes shining.----Timcany gazed off into the woods.---- Lilac pricked her lavender ears. "Echo?" she called.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Snook lapped at a paw. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 23:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Apple jumped up to the window sill. "Nah! It's food! I don't want to worry them." She stopped a moment before jumping down. "I'll be out after! It's REAL meat this time!" [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ]][[User:Rowanflight|'''merry]] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 23:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ray smiled. "Kay!" He called. "Snook! Wanna explore with Beignet, Echo, and I?"--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 23:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Bramble padded over to Lily, muscles rippling. he smiled. "Walk?" he asked.---- Timcanpy bounded into the woods.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." Snook meowed, trotting over. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 23:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Sunny licked her heavy belly. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 23:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) She started kitting. After a few minutes, she had given birth to Sparks, Berry, Curl, and Marble. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Shelly smiled at Sunny. "I remember when i kitted," she murmured. Drizle purred, and licked her mother's ear.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sunny smiled, and took her kits to her house. A twoleg picked up Sparks when he was sleeping and gently placed him in a cage. Then the twoleg put the cage in the car, where it drove away. When the car was near SpC border, the cage tumbled out, awakening Sparks and the car abandoning him. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Marble wailed. "Where is Sparks!?!? Mom, I can't find him!"-- Jack panicked. "Sunny! Sparks is gone!"-- Apple finished eating and ran outside to join Ray and the rest.[[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 22:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sunny widened her eyes. "What?!" She ran around, panic in her eyes. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "He's gone! Sunny, we have to find him!"-- "Mum! Mum! Were is Sparks?" Marble whimpered. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 22:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sunny cried. "I don't know! He was with me in the morning..." ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Curl was bored of his kittypet life, so he decided to go around the fence protecting Twolegplace, for he was a kit. The reddish brown tabby disliked the pellet-like food his twolegs gave him, how his parents were overprotective and how his siblings didn't care about him. He just wanted some actual friends. Bbun (talk) 23:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Drizzle purred, climbing up a tree.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Jack ran to get Curl. "No. You stay here with Marble." he mewed, concern lighting his eyes. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 23:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "You're boring. All you do is feed us twolegs pellets, and we never get to go outside. If Sparks gets to go, why can't I?" mewed Curl. He despretely wanted to get out of Twolegplace! Bbun (talk) 23:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Jack's eyes started watering. "You're only a few days old, Curl! Your eyes shouldn't even be open! And we only do this because we love you!"-- Marble wailed and suckled, kneading Sunny's belly with her paws. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 21:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Drizzle stood on a fence, tail waving.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sunny looked up. "Sparks should have never left!" She wailed, licking Marble. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Curl ignored his father's comment and kept on going. Halfway through his trip, he collasped, and was out of breath. (trying to be realistic here. should drizzle come in at this point?) Bbun (talk) 00:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun (Sure) Drizzle leapt off the fence. "Are you ok?!" she mewed, nudging Curl.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Berry bounced around happily without a care in the world. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hobbs bounced around the yard. "I'm bored," he whined loudly. Calvin smiled. "Silly brother, you're silly!" Lilly was worried about Calvin. Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 15:11, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily watched from her nest. She was still upset. It seemed as if Bramble had abondoned her. Rainy Yule time! 18:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Bramble then jumped at Lily's window with a thump. He smiled at her. (XDDD).---- Timcanpy blinked at him, eyes wide. 17:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Jackpot growled, staring at all the kittypets from his own home. He wanted to kill Shine, and all her stupid kits. (Evil kittypet ouo) ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 17:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Snap sat on the Twwlegs' who had taken him hostage's windowsill. "I hate it here," he hissed. Apple padded out of her Twolegs' house and walked up to Beignet, nuzzling his chin. "Hey." she purred. 07:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet jumped back, surprise lighting up his eyes. "H-hey, Apple," he mewed to the white she-cat. "Wanna come to my favorite spot? I have something I've been meaning to tell you..." Appple whispered. 07:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet looked around, surprised and worried. He shook his head and slid out a single claw. He stabbed himself in the toe. "Quit it," he whispered, too quiet for Apple to hear. "Sure," he mewed. Apple led him to a damp cove in the woods behind her house. "This is where I come to ponder many things..." Apple meowed wistfully. She looked Beignet in the eyes. "I've thought about many things here. Future mate, future kits..." She put her paw on Beignet's paw. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a while, Beignet. I love you, Beignet." Apple mewed. 07:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet's yellow-green eyes widened. He looked Apple in the eye. "I-I like-y-you too. I was always just... Just too shy to say it," mewed the brown and white Tom. "Beignet, will you be my mate?" Apple purred, nuzzling him. 07:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet smiled for the first time in a long time. "Yes. Yes I will," he mewed, nuzzling her back. ~CH Drizzle gazed around, eyes shining. 19:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook lapped at his paw, looking around occasionally. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 19:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle smiled at Snook. "Hiya Snook!" she purred. 19:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook yawned. "Hey." [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 19:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Lilac gazed around, ice blue eyes shining.---- Drizzle purred. "Did you see Bramble?" she giggled. 19:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Bramble? Who is that again?" the ginger and white tom meowed, unfamiliar with all the cats in the area. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 19:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle smiled, leaping up on the fence next to him. "He's the tom on the window, and the she-cat inside that house is Lily, his girl-friend." she mewed, pointing her tail at them. "I can show you around!" she meowed. 19:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook blinked. "Okay." [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle showed him around. "And that's Timcanpy..." she mewed, pointing to the handsome mottled tabby tom. 20:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook waved his tail at the tom. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Timcanpy gazed at the tom from under the cottage, his eyes glistening with fear. 20:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook tilted his head. "S'up." [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle sighed as Timcanpy dissappeared. "He's a really shy tom....He was feril until his owner tamed him," she mewed. 20:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook nodded, his orange/gold eyes shimmering with curiosity. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle sighed, light tabby pelt shining. "It's a long story..." she mewed. 20:15, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook dipped his head in understanding. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "One sec," she mewed, bumping past him. She reach a paw under the cottage, and yelped in pain as Timcanpy lashed at it. (He's not mentle, just touch and pretty nervous... x3) 20:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook flicked his ears. "What's the problem, man?" he asked Timcanpy. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:19, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Timcanpy hissed, ears back, eyes slits. His twoleg came out, and yowled at him. He pricked his ears, rubbing innocently against her legs. She picked him up.---- Drizzle grumbled, licking her painful paw. 20:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Did he hurt you?" Snook's hackles rose. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle shrugged. "Just a scratch," she mewed, licking it. 20:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Lily smiled back. Her twoleg opened the window to let some fresh air in. Lily jumped over to Bramble. "Hey," she purred. Rainy Yule time! 02:31, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Bramble tackled her, licking her nose. "I'm SOOOO sorry! I've been on a trip!" he murmured, looking her over to make sure she was alright. 02:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Lily laughed a little. "It's alright," she said, reaching up to lick his cheek. Rainy Yule time! 02:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Bramble purred, curling his tail.---- Mittens balanced on a fence, her tail swinging.---- Lilac snorted at her sister. 23:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Beignet sat with Apple on his fence, purring. Ray smiled. "I told you," he teased. beignet rolled his eyes, licking Apple's ear. -- Snap grumbled as he chewed on his food.He saw the male Twoleg lumbering towards him, a stupid grin on its face. Snap hissed and darted into the living room, under the couch. He lashed out a paw and slashed the Twoleg's hand as it reached under the couch. "Touch me again," he muttered. Apple looked at Beignet, licking his nose, twining her tail with his. "Beignet, my love.... I'm pregnant. My female Twoleg took me to the vet and the vet said something about kits. And I feel then inside me. And I'm getting fat. Look at me! I'm so chubby!" 23:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Snook padded out of his twoleg's nest. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Beignet's eyes widened. "What?" he mewed, leaning closer to his mate. "Y-you're pregnant?"he gasped. "Yes! Isn't that wonderful?" Apple purred, licking her mate's nose. 00:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Snook yawned. "Wassat?" he licked his paws. "Eh." --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Calvin popped his head over the fence. "Pregnant? Does that mean kittens?" Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 01:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle padded over to Snook and smiled. "Hey," she murmured.---- Timcanpy gazed off, missing his sister with all his heart. 01:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snook flicked his tail. "Hey." [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle looked at her paws, embaressed. "C-Could you help me? I got my bowl stuck under the refridgerator..." she sighed. (My dogs always push their bowls around while eatting. x3) 01:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Snook meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Timcanpy curled into a ball, lonely.--- Drizzle smiled, leading him into her house. 02:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snook sniffed the floor and padded over to the refridgerator. "Hm... I think I can get it." [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 02:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle waited, curling her tail over her paws. 02:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snook pawed at the bowl, getting it out of under the fridge. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 02:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Drizzle purred happily. "Thanks! It must of been the dog again!" she giggled as a dark figure rose behind Snook.---- Timcanpy noticed a dog, fur birstling. 02:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snook blinked. "Lol, what was that?" he could hear the dog breathing and made an o_o face. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 02:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (XDD) Drizzle's pelt bristled.---- Timcanpy gave an angry growl, accidently getting the dog's attention. It leapt at him, pinning him just as Timcanpy hoped. He lashed at it's eyes, snarling. His rear claws stabbed into it's neck. 02:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Miranda wandered around. She saw a lone black cat near Clan territory. She smirked. Most cats knew that if you were alone, you were not safe from Miranda's taunts. Beignet smiled. "Yes it is!" he purred, nuzzling Apple's white belly. -- Snap watched his Twolegs carefully as they opened the front door of the den. He slowly creeped forward, staying in the shadows. His amber eyes lit up with joy as he realized the dumb Twoleg had left the door open. He darted outside, running towards the fence. He smiled at the warm earth under his paws, smelling the forest again. He jumped onto the fence when he saw his friend, Mittens. "Hey!" he called to pretty she-cat. Mittens smiled, icy blue eyes shining wiht happiness. "Hi Snap!" she murmured, pointing a lavender paw at the forest. "I want to go there one day," she told him, ruffling her pelt. "But Lilac won't let me..." she sighed sadly, gazing at the ground.---- Timcanpy chased the dog off. 02:22, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snook whipped around. "OH MY GOD!" (yes yes don't ask) --[[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...''']] 02:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snap snorted. "Forget her! I'm going there now! Back to where I was born," Snap chirped happily. "Come with me!" he purred to his friend. {{User:Cryptid Hunter93/Sig} Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans